


I just want to sleep

by GGfakit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Exhaustion, Insomnia, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGfakit/pseuds/GGfakit
Summary: A oneshot about insomnia, how relatable can it be?





	I just want to sleep

It's 3:00 AM.

Three in the morning and you still can't sleep.

What the  _hell_ even happened since 11:00 PM!? How did time go by so quickly?

You're exhausted, you've wanted to sleep from the beginning. So why were you still awake?

You don't know, it's  _not_ your fault that your brain started thinking and wondering and pondering...

Did you really spend all those four hours just thinking? 

You don't even know how it started, did you remember a song, a video, a conversation, your university projects? You don't know what started it, but you ended up thinking about all that and everything else anyways.

 

"Holy sh*t I'm tired"

"That conversation yesterday was  _so_ awkward, canidieplease"

"I have to go eat some icecream one of these days"

"I sure hope there's no bugs in my room"

 

Your mind is all over the place, as it has been for the past four hours.  _How the hell?_

Then you remember. You have to wake up at 7. You  _need_ to sleep otherwise you'll be a zombie later.

And it's not like you took a nap in the afternoon or were energized, you're completely exhausted and the realization is making you feel even worse.

 

"I  _have_ to sleep."

 

But your brain doesn't turn off.

Somehow it's even _more_ active than it was during your entire 4-hour digression.  _What the f*ck._

You're never going to understand your brain. It is utterly screwing you over. Do you really hate yourself that much?

Nevermind that. You need to stop thinking, maybe do some breathing exercises, anything that can make you sleep at least for a minute.

Because now it's 4:00 AM. You're going to be  _so_ dead when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing in here, I hope it's decent?  
> I actually wrote this one day in the train while going to college, I simply transcribed what i wrote in here. Yeah the ending is kinda rushed because the page was ending and I didn't want to consume any more.  
> Ironically I had slept surprisingly well the night before but I think I channeled the insomnia vibe pretty well.  
> Idk when I might write again, though you can leave suggestions!


End file.
